<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well that was Unexpected. . . by YuseabellNighingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359144">Well that was Unexpected. . .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseabellNighingale/pseuds/YuseabellNighingale'>YuseabellNighingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blueberry likes to visit the Bad Sans in secret XD, Characters WILL NOT always be accurate!!, Crude Humor, Dark Puns, Death Threats, Dream is a Sad Bean. ., F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Goldfish memory Ink!!!, Happy moments - Freeform, Hidden Secrets, Humor, I have no Idea on how to tag worth to save my life XD, M/M, Multi, Mystery!!!, Nightmare can be a real Bastard, Nightmare cares about his boys XD, Not all the time though. ., Other, Pranking, Punishments, Sad moments, Stretch is an ass. . -_-, Surprises, The Star Sans can be a bit clueless. ., Violence, Welcome to the PUNWARS, dares, lots of Out of Character moments!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseabellNighingale/pseuds/YuseabellNighingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Castle that laid home to Nightmare and his Gang has always been a mystery in itself, many assume that the Castle came into Nightmares possession after killing off the residence of an AU. Others say it was a leftover structure that survived the slaughter from Dreamtale. However the most interesting happenings would be how Nightmare and his gang behave behind its closed doors~ Who knows? We may encounter the unexpected here after all!</p><p>Feeling restless for once. Needing to escape the four walls of his room, Killer made his way through the corridors to venture a part of the castles south wing. a side that is almost never in use from what Killer know. He's asked Nightmare about it before, having been curious as to why the Boss had said the area was to be left alone when the group was first brought here. He was met with an empty coffee mug that almost made contact with his nasal ridge had he not ducked out of its way, then told it was none of his business... We all know how much of a good listener Killer is! </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maybe the readers can choose? XD, Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Undecided XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curiosity Killed the Cat. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! So Hiyo to you all~ First time doing a Undertale story so yeah. . Not sure if this will be a story, just doing this for my own amusement really. There is no BETA so if there are any mistakes, please don't point them out. .  Kind of a sensitive bean myself really. . Probably why I almost never story write XD Anyway, enjoy the Chaos this story may bring you~! Also! On a side note XD Story will switch around on different characters point of view XD But it will be in 3rd person so no worries there XD</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wish to give a very large special thanks to Blamfulsea for Beta reading my chapter and helping me fix my mistakes!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Castles residence was for once silent. The hallways void of life as darkness clouded its corners. It was a rare time where you would think the Bad Sans are resting away in their own little spaces. Yet, one remained awake to disturb that silence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Killers Prov</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He was feeling restless for once. Needing to escape the four walls of his room, Killer made his way through the corridors to venture a part of the castle's south wing. A side that was almost never in use from what Killer knew. He had asked Nightmare about it before, having been curious why the Boss had said the area was left alone when he first brought the group here. A coffee mug had almost met his nasal ridge, had he not ducked out of its way, then told it was none of his business. We all know how much of a good listener Killer is! </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at the thought, the ever-present grin twisted a little at the corners. Empty sockets took in the windowless hallway, and a growing amount of cob-weds littered the corners and small chipped out holes in the stone walls. It is peculiar that this part of the castle is left in ruin while the rest is in better condition with some care and maintenance! Grumbling aloud, he had to use the flashlight on his phone to see where he was going! Another thought to add is HOW LONG IS THIS DAMN HALLW- Oh wait, it just opened up into a bigger room. </p><p> </p><p>He gives out a low whistle between slightly parted teeth, Killer circled the flashlight beam around the open space.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is weird..." The room appeared to be more of an open living room, some furniture laying in disarray, and some even seemed to have been broken apart or shredded. In contrast, others are placed neatly against the walls with growing Dust and cobwebs. "Heh, I'm sure ol' Dust would feel right at home, got lots of <em>Dust-bunnies</em> to keep him company."  </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at his pun, he took note of how this room, was also windowless. Further back, he could see a twin staircase, two staircases that both started at each wall then went up to meet in the middle to a second level, some of the stairs were in bad shape, considering how many of the floorboards had caved-in. Oh wait, one side of the stairs looks climb-able!</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see. . . Climb the stairs and risk being strangled by Boss. Or call it a night and never mention this to anyone except to maybe Dust-bunny. Hmm, decisions, decisions." Taking his chin in mock thought, his grin grew to almost a manic appearance as he pointed the flashlight back over to the stairs. He was chuckling as he made his way over while stepping over the occasional broken chair leg and pieces of glass from an unknown object. A trail of footprints left in his wake among the thick dust-coated floor.</p><p> </p><p>The railing of the stairs was fairing no better in this mass array of chaos. It looked almost close to falling off if someone even tapped the thing. Good thing he is sticking to the wall! </p><p> </p><p>He pressed his back against the cracked surface as he sidestepped along the stairs. Each step being cautious as the boards supporting him either creaked loudly under the weight. Or gave faint but loud splintering sounds. It was causing him to move along to the next step quickly. One of the steps almost gave out on him as he made it to the second floor. He was breathing hard in non-existing lungs as he bent over. He looked behind him over at the stairs before shaking his head. Fixing his hold on his phone as he took in his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is getting even weirder. . ." The second floor turned into another open space, only smaller in size compared to the bottom below. There are five doors along the walls, two on the left side,  two on the right, with the fifth door placed into the back middle of the wall. The floor of this room looked a bit unstable to him, choosing to proceed with caution as his flashlight rolled over each door.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh."</p><p> </p><p>Each door he passed over with the light appeared to be different in size, shape, and color. What appeared to be odd to him, however, is how each door looked utterly new. The stone walls housed around them cracked with neglect and age and covered in dust and cobwebs. However, these doors are clean of such things.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ookay...  Nothing strange about any of this. Oh wait, I can blame it on being  <em>'Magic'</em>  Like any normal magic made being would." Killer could not stop snickering a little as he took in a closer look at each door, starting from the left side first.</p><p> </p><p>The first door was shaped like an iron gate of a garden or that of a gate to someone's house. It had the texture of metal scales and looking closer, he could see a rusty copper leaf pattern in its dull sheen. The metal’s surface still glistened though as his light flashed across its surface. It lacked a door handle, in its place was what looked to be a small keyhole.</p><p> </p><p>Humming in thought, he leaned down, inspecting the keyhole closely before pulling back. "A door that only opens one way with only a key. Wonder if this was what the Boss was hiding." Shrugging to himself, he moves on to the next door.</p><p> </p><p>The next doors frame was shaped like an hourglass, the base being wider than the top. A glass mosaic of bright colors made up the upper half of the door formed two blooming flowers on each side. In each of the two flowers, was a small circular red gem with two smaller teardrop gems in its center. One set of the teardrop gems pointed down while the other pointed towards the top of the door. Surrounding the flowers was a range of cooler colored glass, ranging from whites to sky blues, even a few gold pieces.</p><p> </p><p>The bottom half dimmed in color, with some light reds, dark blacks with the majority of it a dark grey. The grey was so close to the color of… dust.</p><p><br/> <br/>Killer tensed, staring into the fractured reflection of himself in the light. His sockets looked over at the two tear gems laid in the middle of each mirror flower, his ever present grin and black tear stained cheekbones growing tense. The glow of his own red target shaped SOUL pulsed a bit as he took in the coloring...  </p><p> </p><p>"... " He backed away from the door, noticing that it too was missing its handle with only a keyhole in its place. He chose to skip the middle door towards the back instead, heading for the set of doors on the other side of the room. As he crossed the room the hand not holding his phone lifted to his sternum. Lightly he rubbed the bone under his SOUL where it slowly pulsed before resuming its dim glow.</p><p> </p><p>The first door on the left had Killer furrowing his bone-brows. Somehow being shaped to look like a top hat... No, he's not kidding. It truly is in the shape of a cartoony top hat.</p><p> </p><p>The shape alone was large, much the same height as the first two. This door looked to have been made from a felt-like fabric over cushioned wood! The way the dark purple material was stitched, helped the shape of the door pop out in appearance. It gave it a bit of a cartoonish look. The dark maroon red strip playing as the hat's ribbon around its base. Stitches of gold swirls stood out against the red fabric of the false ribbon.   </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that popped into his head was an image of Nightmare with a top hat stuck on his head while running away from an overly happy, positive feeling, white rabbit… "<em>Snerk</em>! Hahaha! Oh man, the Boss would be <em>Killin</em> me! Hehe!! What a way to ease up this <em>dooring</em> night!" His giggling fit, having helped eased up his previous tension. He gives the surface a quick look over to find again no door handle and only a keyhole. He grinned at the door before moving on to the next. </p><p> </p><p>The fourth door was a bit... eccentric? Yeah, that should be the word for it. The shape alone was odd, taking the shape of that of an oval. A rather Long oval. The top of the oval reached to the cracked ceiling while the end met the floor. It was primarily colored black, with large splatters of neon spray paints, ranging from Neon Pink, Blue, Red, Purple, Yellow, Orange, and Cyan. What made it even odder was how some dripping paint was not in the same drip off pattern! Some dripped off to the left, a little to the right, a little going up upwards, some downwards, some even directed itself to drip down into the middle in some spots! Either someone was bored and took time to paint each color and let it dry, then change the angle, or he could be a smartass again and blame it on <em>'Magic.'</em></p><p> </p><p>And again he found like the other doors he had looked at, was just as handleless as the others. He turned his attention to the last door in the middle finally making his way over to it. </p><p> </p><p>The last door was... Not what he expected after the previous four. This door was given a more church arch door and had a pale gold trim running around its frame. The door itself was pitch black with very faded and worn carved designs of stars and moons into its wood grain. The more he looked, the more he realized that the wood was not painted black but was ACTUAL black wood...  Huh, that's a new one. It even had a faded gold metal sun with a silver moon in its middle centered in more of the door's middle-top.</p><p> </p><p>What got Killer the most curious was how this door had a handle on it! After finding four doors without, to finding the fifth with a handle was a curious thing, but currently, Killer was more curious about what was on the other side of THIS door. The handle was a simple faded gold latch lock door, all he would have to do is press down on the latch to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Killer wipes his hands over the cloth of his white shorts before going to grab the handle, his grin twitching at the corners as his SOUL gave a bit of a pulse as his thumb bone clicked down the tong-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What are you doing, Killer... "</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Satisfaction Brought it Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a HUGE thanks to Blamefulsea for helping me Beta this chapter!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was very surprised and excited to get some feedback as well as some kudos! I am very happy to be presenting to you the second chapter of this story! XD Thank you all for your patient's XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Killer had skin, he was sure he would have gone deathly pale. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly releasing his hold on the handle, the lock tongue clicking loudly back in place. He turned around to only barely miss a sharpened tentacle puncturing into the already cracking stone wall by the door.</p><p> </p><p>A singular teal eyelight glared down at Killer while three other tentacles whipped around behind the other’s back. One was even slapping at the ground in anger. Killer crouched to the ground as he looked up to his boss. His phone had fallen face down onto the floor. The flashlight offers a small amount of surrounding light around Killer.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, heya, Boss. Didn't know you fancied a <em>Nightly</em> stroll."</p><p> </p><p>He could hear a low rumble of a growl as Nightmare bared sharpened teeth to his subordinate. Maybe he shouldn't be punning him at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A <em>Nightly</em> stroll indeed. I believe I have already given you a warning of this place being none of your business just last week. Yet here you are, disobeying me once again. Sometimes I wonder if you even care at all with the thought of me dusting you one of these days."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer shrugs with little care as he stands back up, patting down his shorts to clean away the dust before shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "Can't say the thought has ever crossed my mind, Boss." He returned to looking around the area before leveling his gaze back to Nightmare, tilting his head to one side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"These doors have any meaning to them? The rest of this place is a disaster, but these doors look pretty <em>Pine</em> to me."</p><p> </p><p>His grin twitches at the corners while watching Nightmare grit his teeth, loud rumbling filling the space before the boss man sighs. Displaying a bored expression to the other before looking over the doors himself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>" ... These doors were already here when I first discovered this castle. Along with their owner, but that I believe is still none of your business Killer. " </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Perking up at the word, 'Owner,’ Killer's curiosity was already growing with the need to know more. "Wait, owner? You saying someone else lives here besides us, boss?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Killer enough! My patients is wearing thin, so either move along back to your room or become a fresh pile of dust right where you stand!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The black oil substance that made up Nightmares form spiked out with agitation as his boss hissed at him, his two upper tentacles already poised over his shoulders to strike down into Killer if he didn't drop his questions and move on.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his hands in a mock form of surrender, he backed off. He was kneeling to retrieve his phone before pointing the light downwards. "Alright already, I get ya the first time. I will be taking my leave... <b>Senpai~</b> " Leaning down in a poor show of a bow before taking a step backward into the forming magic of his shortcut. The tear of dimensional space allowing him through as he fell away into the Void.</p><p> </p><p>Killer's shortcut landed him onto his bed. Face first into the worn mattress that soon followed with a loud groan of slight pain from the friction burn he received from his sheet. He needed to practice his landings... Shifting his weight, he rolls to lay on his back, looking up blankly to the ceiling above. "Think I should talk to Dustbunny about all this tomorrow. Or later today?" Pulling up his phone to dismiss the flashlight, he glances over the time, 4:13 am. He was chuckling a little before flopping his arms to his side, his phone dropping with them to lay on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp, guess all I get is a nap for now."</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <b>Nightmare Prov</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Giving a loud screech of anger over the name, his tentacles hit nothing but air as Nightmare watched as his subordinate took a shortcut. Darkness filled up the room once more as he closed his eyes for a moment to allow his anger to boil down before giving a brief once over of the door in front of him. A tentacle reaching out to brush over the blackened wood only to rest over the handle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he pulled it away, a sigh slipping past his teeth as he looked around the room of doors for a moment before stepping back, his corrupt form sinking into the pitch-black darkness only to return to his darkened room. The glow of the faint teal magic and eyelight being the only source of light as he passed by his bed with ease. He has always had perfect night vision, even before the corruption.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat at a small desk in the room, he takes a moment to dispel his tentacles from his back before leaning against the worn wood frame of his chair, exhaling a relaxed breath. The candle on the desk becomes lit with a purplish-black flame, giving off a low amount of light to illuminate the small workspace. A small messy stack of papers along with a couple of books laid out before its surface with an empty coffee mug serving as a pen holder in one corner of it. Nightmare's gaze settled onto the left side drawer for a moment before reaching out and pulling it open. Inside was a small silver box, the corners had multiple dents and scratches across its surface from its long years of use. A tiny silver star served as a latch with a clip inline in the middle to help keep it shut.</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving the box, he closes the drawer before setting it down in front of him on the desk and contemplating if he wanted to open it or not. </p><p>'... Fuck it '</p><p> He proceeds to fiddle with the silver star latch, pulling it free and lifting the small lid. Nestled inside on a bed of white cloth was what looked to be a large bluish-black marble. The surface has been finely polished except for a long, perfect sliver cut on one side, the silver reaching almost halfway around its shape with an almost slit cat-eye appearance filled inside with a pale gold metal paint. Looking over the object, he could not help but give some appreciation for its craftsmanship before pulling it out to hold in the palm of his hand. The slit of the marble facing him as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth silk surface. There was a faint dim glow coming from its middle within moments.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I believe you should be aware that one of my teammates had taken upon himself to go exploring the south wing tonight. Nothing had been touched, no damage, yet he did almost trigger that trap of yours. I expect you already felt something off yourself wherever you are currently?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The silence was a small comfort before a flicker of red and orange shimmered out in the air a little above his head. Glancing up, he was quick to catch the small floating paper with his free hand. The paper still held some flickers of the flames on its corners. A brief amount of words were scrawled across the lines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling a bit at the response, setting the paper down beside the silver box.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Amusing indeed. However, I was not looking forward to the mess that would have come after. At some point, the others will share an interest in the south wing as well. Killer is my most trusted; however, he does tend to share info with the rest of my team."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, it took a bit longer before another flaming note appeared. Shaking the note a little to dispel the flames before looking it over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His grin widened, shoulders slumping as he sunk further into his chair, dropping the second note with the first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Paperwork is fucking evil. There is no end to it! Between working over details to my plans or having to go break up fights between my idiot teammates, the damn creator, and my brother is ruining said plans. Axe has been eating away all of our food within a week. Then there's Error, who is half of the time ignoring my texts and calls and even bailing out during some of the fights with the fucking 'Star Sans'! Cross and XChara have been bickering almost non-stop and have been starting fights WITH Error by stealing his chocolate. Dust has been having more panic attack episodes as of late, and Killer has been nothing but annoying me with calling me fucking SENPI just as Cross does!!!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He was panting hard, blackened cheekbones having a slight flush of teal magic over them after his outburst. The marble being tightly clenched inside his fist. Closing his eye, he takes a moment to calm down his rage. He takes in a deep breath before opening it and looking back to the marble in his hand, and checking it for any cracks before letting out a sigh after finding none.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for him to calm, but once he was, another note fluttered down. Catching it, he looks over its lines read the response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sputters a bit in spiked offense at being called a child, a hiss slipping between sharpened teeth as he growls down at the marble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I am no child! I am the fucking King of Nightmares and all things negative and am also over 500 years old! Yet you dare compare me to a child?!?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Another note soon follows after his words, landing on his face in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grumbling in malcontent at the note, he drops it with the others and tosses the marble back into its box, slamming the lid closed for good measure to get his point across that he was still pissed with the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Asshole... "</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well~! Things are getting interesting! Let's see what happens in the next chapter of our adventure? XD</p><p>ALSO!!! Offer up some pairings to help start up a poll! So fare we have</p><p>1 for ErrorInk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are getting interesting for the residence of Nightmares home! Nightmare apparently has a hidden Allie who once was a residence of the castle! Killer plans to share his finding's with his close teammate and who knows what else may be brewing in the morning for them all?</p><p>((a Big thank you to Blamefulsea for Beta reading this!!! Thank you so much!!!))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiyo!!! I missed everyone on here and am very excited to be sharing this next chapter with you!!! There will be CHAOS at last!!!I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p><p>On an updated note!  We have more vote counts in!!!</p><p>ErrorInk - 7<br/>RedBerry -1<br/>Bad Guy Polyomy - 3<br/>KillerMare - 3<br/>DreamBerry - 2<br/>DustBerry - 2<br/>InkMare - 1<br/>InkMareError - 1<br/>Cream - 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> '</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <b>'Crash'...</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>" </b>
  <b>HeEhHHeEEhEHhhHEEE!!!!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"WHICH WAY DID HE GO???''</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"HoW The FUcK ShOUld i KNoW cROsS???"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"SHIT! HE'S HEADED FOR THE KITCHEN!!!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"AXE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!''</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>'</b><em><span>Chaos'</span></em> <span>...</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is the first thought Killer had when he woke up to loud crashing and banging sounds outside his room. The unstable, manic laughter of Axe echoing around the house that followed after said crashes was an excellent giveaway to being the cause... Killer groans as he sits up from his bed, the black tear's on his cheeks being smugged a bit from his pillow as he stared blankly at his bedroom door before sighing and getting up. He may as well check things out...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, opening said door to almost be met with someone's weapon was NOT one of them...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cross had stood a few feet from Killer's door with some rope in hand as Axe is the main target with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>heh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  axe raised right above his head in the direction of Killer's door. When said door opened. Axe had stopped in mid-swing to stare at the other. His axe just inches from the other's hoodie-covered skull...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"... Ya know... last I checked, I was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Axeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get a Head-dog there pal..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer took a moment to look over the frozen and heavily breathing Axe carefully. The others blown red-eye light wider than even usual, and the slight slit that it holds typically was wide enough to rim the red of Axe's magic. It only took Killer a second before it clicks on what the hell is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck gave Axe Coffee!??!?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer yelling was enough of a mind-triggering reaction for Axe to giggle like crazy before bolting off to the side. Cross tried to tackle him after he came out of his stupor, having not expected Killer either.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"DAMN IT!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Cross! What the hell are you doing on the floor?! Get the hell up and catch Axe!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X-Tale Chara, or as others call him X for short, floated with agitation over his fallen counterpart before floating off to locate the maniac cannibal. Meanwhile, Cross was grumbling as he stood back up. Rubbing his chin that had a slight carpet burn on his jawbone." Fuuuck, that hurts..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer, however, remained silent as his empty sockets followed where Axe and bolted off to before settling his blank gaze back to Cross." Soooo... Do you want to explain what’s going on, Rookie? Who the hell gave him coffee for starters would work too."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cross sighs before looking off in the same direction. "Dust had one of his moments... He got it into his head that Axe NEEDED to have coffee to help him function like the rest of us... It would have been fine had he given him decaf but Dust... Gave him Nightmares personal coffee blend..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell did he- No wait, never mind me even asking... And he gave him what kind???!!? Pal, we are soooooo freaking screwed! Out of all the coffee in the kitchen, he had to give him NIGHTMARES?!?!?!" At this point, Killer was somewhat feeling panic. No touches Nightmares coffee. The guy makes it so strong and potent that it can make your magic go haywire! Why the hell would Dust give it to the crack head?!?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on! We gotta find him and contain him before he destroys everything!" Killer bolts past Cross, who was stunned for a moment over Killer's panic before following after him. "Careful! He's more agile when he's hyper!!!" Cross would know... Axe had wall jumped like Mario to escape him and Error earlier...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer cusses a few words as he hears the sound of distorted screeching coming from the living room. Making a sharp turn, he heads that way with Cross close behind. There in the middle was a blue ball of thick blue string, slowly rolling back and forth with only Axe's head picking out of the top. The fella was breathing hard as he wiggled and squirmed inside his blue threat prison. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>X was slowly circling the twitching, caffeine-induced butcher. Poking the string ball now and then as Error hung from a blue thread made swing attached to the high arched ceiling. Covering the entire living room in feathers and fabric from the poor pillows that didn't survive the attack... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>f-FUcKiNG aSsHOle jUmPEd uS!!! </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cross and Killer took a moment to look over their tied-up friend before looking up at Error. Both were pausing in dead silence before Cross was first to break the silence, a weak attempt to hide a snicker as he started to all-out laugh at what he was seeing. Killer was fairing better as he began to snicker aloud. Feathers completely covered Error... His blue scarf was entirely trailing them with the length and coat and somewhere stuck into the destroyers flip flops as well as his sleeves and stitch lines on his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>" </span><em><span>Snerk</span></em><span>. W-Whats all the </span><em><span>Clucking</span></em> <span>About? All I s-see is a </span><em><span>Chick</span></em><span>-Tasterfie!!"</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Cross completely lost it, falling to his knees and cackling loudly as Error looked to Killer at first in horror that soon turned into boiling anger as the other dropped down from his swing. Landing with the grace of a cat as feathers bloomed around him. " </span>
  <b>y-YOU ThInk tHAt'S fUnNY?? YoUr dEaD yOu FrEaKiNg aBoMInAtIoN!!!" </b>
  <span>Even with feathers trailing after him. Error went straight after Killer. a glitching gaster blaster summoned in hand as he charged. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer was quick to dodge. Escaping to the kitchen as he barely missed the snapping jaws of Error's blaster to his head. Taking note of Dust calmly sitting at the kitchen table, eating an egg sandwich while watching everything outside the large open kitchen doorway. On the other hand, Killer simply stared before looking behind him and ducking out of the way of a sharp black bone attack that punctured the drywall where he had been standing previously. Killer leaping to hide behind Dust's chair as the other continued to eat his sandwich calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>GeT thE fUcK OuT hErE aNd DiE YoU BasTarD!!! </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>"Yeah, no, not happening. I'm rather content to stick to my </span><em><span>Flock</span></em> <span>."</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Error could summon his strings to drag said Killer from behind Dust, Dust suddenly stood, looking to calm as his expression remained blank, yet his mismatched eye lights held a more dangerous glint to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...Will ya two keep it down...? You’re bothering me an’ paps with your squabbling..." Dust pauses for a moment to look over his shoulder. Watching the space behind him. He mumbles a few words in that direction before turning around and collecting his now empty plate and setting it into the sink. "... Paps says that X let Axe loose ...You should go catch him before anything else gets broken..." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of just watching Dust, killer and Error both quickly shot to the doorway. And sure enough. Axe is gone. Leaving behind a pile of shredded blue thread and a giggling X while Cross was nowhere to be found. The first thing to come to mind. 'Ahh Shit...' Before taking off to locate Axe once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare had finally gotten to sleep...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After having stayed up to finish off the small remaining pile of paperwork on what supplies will need to replenish and what AU's need a tad push of fear to keep the balance and what Au's are excellent sources to steal said supplies... God, he hates paperwork... Why did planning thing's out mean so much of it!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing off the last paper, Nightmare enjoyed the slight popping his spine gave when he stood up. A groan escaping him as he stretched his back out a bit before standing tall. He is not even bothering to strip off his clothing. Nightmare moves to flop down onto his neatly made bed, a hand coming out to yank a pillow from his mass collection and cuddling it under his head as he faces planted onto the soft surface of his comforter and mattress. Just a few hours sleep... That's all he's asking for is a little time to sleep...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had shut his eye for barely a minute before something LOUD slammed against his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was quick to bolt up from his bed. Tentacles summoned forth as he made a loud hiss noise before marching his war over to the door, one tentacle yanking it open to reveal a very tired, worn-out Cross that had hit face-first into Nightmares door while chasing Axe down the hall a minute ago...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell is going on? </b>
  <span>" Nightmare collects Cross from the floor with one of his tentacles, holding him in the air in a loose grip for the other as he brought him eye level to get a straight answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey, Senpai. Dust gave Axe a cup of your special blend of coffee, so now he's on the loose, and all the pillows in the living room have been murdered, and Killer went and pissed off Error and I've been chasing Axe till now..." Cross looks sheepishly away as he rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Nightmares hard glaring teal one before he is suddenly dropped to the floor. He groaned as he sat up to sit on his knees to look at his boss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Senpai? What's wr-'' Cross goes silent as he sees the shadows twitch and shiver with the boiling anger he can see rolling off of Nightmare... If Skeletons are capable of paleness... He is sure he would be pale right now... Nightmare looked downright feral with how his teeth sharpened to needles, and a loud growl rumbles down the castle halls...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"... Dust is a dead Skeleton..."</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well~!!! That was fun!!! Let's look forward to what else may happen! Also please drink Coffee responsibly!!! </p><p> </p><p>I hope you all are staying safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. !!!Please read before going to the next chapter!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiyo everyone!!! Sadly not a chapter update however I do have somethings to say and ask you wonderful readers! Please continue below to know more!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiya! Anyway, I am working on chapter four of the book which some of you know will be titled: "The Calm Before The Storm..."</p><p>I actually wanted to ask some of my readers! I plan to make a chapter of our mystery person prov! I wanted your opinion on this suggestion! It may not happen for a couple of chapters after chapter three but I am really excited about the idea of writing it! As for chapter three... Things are going to get crazy! I look forward to you all reading the chaos soon!!!</p><p>As for the Mystery character. They will be more of... You know what XD I am going to leave it a mystery after all!</p><p> </p><p>Chapter four should be posted today or tomorrow so look out for it!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also! Score board for pairings!</p><p>Four for ErrorInk!</p><p>One for RedBerry!</p><p>One for bad guy polyomy relationship. Nightmare/Killer/Cross/Dust/Axe/Error</p><p>One for KillerMare</p><p>One for DreamBerry</p><p>One for DustBerry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4-The Calm Before The Storm...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiyo! I'm back and as promised here is chapter 4!!! The relationship pole is still going! I am more than happy to share what we have so far!</p><p>The pairings we have so far!<br/>ErrorInk - 9 ((10,009)) XD<br/>RedBerry - 5<br/>BadguyPolyomy - 7<br/>KillerMare - 9<br/>DreamBerry - 5<br/>DustBerry - 6<br/>DustAxe - 5<br/>InkMare - 5<br/>InkMareError - 3<br/>Cream - 7<br/>Creammare - 4<br/>KillerOuter - 5</p><p>Big thank you to Blamefulsea for Beta reading this!!! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the Kudos! I'm so excited to be sharing chapter four with you all! Chapter five is already in the makes so keep an eye out for it! I hope you all enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Both Killer and Error continued to scour the halls. They were trying to locate the butcher before things went from bad to worse. The two had yet to be aware that neither have even seen Cross nor do they know Nightmare is on the prowl as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He was headed to the kitchen before you got him, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"hE wAs, YeT HE aTtACk M-me FrOm BeHinD WhIlE i WaS E-eAtInG mY ChOcOlatE!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error fumed as he continued to pick the feathers from his clothing. They were leaving a lovely trail across the hall as they walked down each corridor. The Destroyer was not caring to leave a mess behind, but he still planned to get payback at Axe for attacking him with pillows then tearing them apart just to throw fist fulls of feathers into the glitch’s face!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that one is out... So not the kitchen this time around, but... Is it just me, or is it suddenly too silent to be a good thing..." Killer stopped walking to take in their surroundings. Something was off-putting on how silent the castle had become after they lost track of Axe... Who knows what the crack head has planned now?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error paused as well. Mismatched eyelights are trying to focus before growling in frustration. Hands came up to fiddle around with his coat’s inside pockets before pulling out a pair of red circled framed glasses. He was slipping them on to see better. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"HuH... NoT jUsT yOu... SoMeThInGs uP... sHiT yOu dOnT tHiNk He'S SetTiNg AnY TrApS rIgHt? N-nIgHtMaRe WoUlD dUsT Us iF hE gEtS CaUgHt iN o-OnE!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer simply shrugs. Not bothered by a trap or two, but Error did have a point. Axe's traps are dangerous. not sinister like the ones he made in his own AU, but close enough that to him. They are harmless and a prank... It’s why no one gives the guy coffee, especially Nightmare’s brand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Welp, one way to find out is to  </span>
  <em>Trigger</em>
  <b>- </b>
  <span>it!  Hehe~"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error simply stared at Killer. Expression blank before rolling his eyelights at the other. He pushes his glasses back up over his nasal ridge. His magic helping to restick the frame arms to his skull to help ensure they don't slip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"...HeLaRiOuS... YoUr SuCh A cOmEdIaN kIlLeR."</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer chuckles at Errors dry sense of humor. Too bad, he thought it was funny. Once a Sans, Always a Sans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, come on. That one was </span>
  <em>Humorous<span>. </span>Tibia</em>
  <span>-Honest, I could do better by putting a little </span>
  <em>Back-Bone</em>
  <span> into it." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"... i'M sOrRy bUt I aM A sKeLeToN wItH HiGh StAnDaRdS. YoUr PuNs OfFeNd mE. gO AhEaD a-And TeLl YoUr </b>
  <em>
    <b>PuNnY</b>
  </em>
  <b> JoKe'S ElSe wErE."</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"..."</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both stared at each other before they shared a splitting grin. A snort is slipping out of Killer while Error chuckles. Both finding amusement with their puns to ease the tension from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Hehe~  High standers my Coccyx. Wonder if Ink heard that one from ya before~."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"SHut YoUr PiEhOlE! ThAt SqUiD DoN't Ne-Ed To KnOw ShIt!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The faint glow of Error's yellow blush that somewhat lit up the dark hallway didn't help that he was both embarrassed and pissed with the mention of his bastard of a rival. They may have a fucking truce, but that didn't mean shit from how he gets teased for even tolerating the fucking amnesiac!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer holds his hands up in a mock of surrender before going back to walking. The hallway was slowly beginning to open up to the castle's main foyer and second-level staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine. I'll stop poking ya~ But really, what's it like deal with someone wh-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt like he was falling. A thick wired net scooping him up and caging him in mid-air. Some of his limbs getting tangled up as he yelped in surprise from the trap. He at first looked puzzled before groaning aloud. This is what happens when you let your guard down...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh LoOk, A-a TrAp~."</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer glared at Error, who was chuckling at the misery of the other. The black-boned one took a moment to pull his phone out from his coat to snap a few pictures. This just pissed Killer off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Help me down, you ass! These wires are fucking tight!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"HmM... NaW, YoU lOoK JuSt FiNe LiKe tHaT, LeSs AnNoYiNg ToO. BeSiDe'S, i Ne-Ed GoOd BlAcKmAiL To uSe On yA FoR lAtEr"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error puts his phone away after taking a few shots and seeming proud of himself as he reached a clawed hand to his sockets to retrieve some of his strings. He was pulling back to stretch the long blue thread to be of use to him as he shots them up to the ceiling. He lifted himself from the ground to weave himself an excellent blue thread-made swing to sit back and watch Killer suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, Error! This fucking hurts! Get me out of the damn thing! Ya know I can't take a shortcut with how tight they are to my body!?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"W-wElL, ThAt dEpEnDs On iF YoU aGrEe To StOp sTeAlInG My cHoCoLaTe AnD I MaY cOnSiDeR GeTtInG yOu O-oUt~ BuT i Am kEePiNg ThE PiCtUrEs!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killer paused in his struggling to stare at Error. The black tear streaks having been smugged in the process as his dark sockets narrowed into a glare—a Snarl slipping out from his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Error! Like </span>
  <b>HELL, </b>
  <span>I'm going to agree to that! You Would rather make a deal right now over trying to find Axe, who I don't know, is making more traps as we speak!?! Damn it, Error! Let me out of this thing already!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Error cackles like a mad man, the glitching dial tone being slightly high pitched as he gives Killer a manic grin. He is promising to dust the other at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"O-oH? sO yOu WoUlD't MiNd Me sEndInG ThEsE PiCtUrEs To nIgAtMaRe Or eVeN.... DrEaM... oR OuTeR?"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other went dead still. Sockets are going wide as he hissed out in frustration." You wouldn't </span>
  <b>DARE </b>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"oH i DaRe PlEnTy oF TiMe'S OvEr~!"</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Error! You bastard when I ge-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room goes suddenly cold. The silence of the space ever more present as the walls and corners darken in shadows of black. The two have stopped fighting to eye the single person standing tall on the top staircase with Cross dangling from one tentacle. Cross looking sheepish as he gave a shy wave to the two while Nightmare... Didn't look amused at all as he looked over the scene before him with a darkened expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"...Would either of you two like to explain to me as to why... You are bickering like morons instead of locating Axe...?"  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Next chapter update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update to the next chapter for you all to read!!! XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! I have a bit to say so hang with me on all of this because right now I'm having a pretty bad day and I'm just... running low on the positive vibe at the moment...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiya! Its been a while since I last posted... WHich I am aware of this. Life just got in the way for me to get a chance to finish Chapter 5. I am close to finishing but it's been a stressful ride for me in life that I've had something happen today to make it the nice little icing on top of my not so great stress levels...</p><p>Anyway, I had taken the time to read over all my chapters of my book so far and I am maybe considering rewriting a little bit of it. I don't plan to change a lot of it. Just to fix how the words are carried out and to help it flow better... I don't know... What are your guy's thoughts? Should I fix up some of the chapters? Or do they seem fine to you?</p><p>Just a question I had for my readers really...</p><p>The next chapter is also titled! It's going to be called "Rising Chaos" and it gets to take place in Axe's point of view! I had a lot of fun writing what I have so far so it's going to be a blast once it's finished XD</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all are safe and are doing okay! Lot's of love to you all!</p><p>~Yuseabell</p><p> </p><p>Oh! Before I forget XD </p><p>Vote counts!!!</p><p> </p><p>ErrorInk - 12 (( Infinity ∞)) XD<br/>RedBerry - 9<br/>Bad guy Polyomy - 15<br/>KillerMare - 17<br/>DreamBerry - 12<br/>DustBerry - 11<br/>DustAxe - 9<br/>InkMare - 9<br/>InkMareError - 8<br/>Cream - 14<br/>Creammare - 13<br/>KillerOuter - 7<br/>CrossError - 3<br/>KillerCross - 5<br/>AxeLust - 2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cliff hanger!!!!! XD Wonder what will happen now?? I am actually working on Chapter 2 so look forward to an update real soon! Also I think it will be fun to be adding that I will be doing  pairing vote!!!! Write down in the comments what pairings you would like to see in this story? Maybe or I don't know yet XD Depends on you reader if you think you want to read more! Anyway I hope everyone is having a okay day so far and please stay safe and healthy! Thank you all for taking a chance to read this XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>